Tremendous changes have been occurring in the mobile communication technology that influence our everyday lives. Because of such changes, more people than ever before are using mobile devices to reconnect themselves to their friends, their neighborhood, their community, and even the world. Moreover, many of today's mobile devices have are capable of accessing Internet Protocol (IP) services.
However, while many of the mobile devices may be capable of accessing such IP services, another computing device may be unable to initiate an IP communication with a mobile device. Many mobile devices are unable to accept incoming IP connections, at least in part, because many of these devices employ a dynamic IP address which may not be readily accessible. Another reason why initiating an IP communication with a mobile device from another computing device may not currently function is that at least some of today's network address translations are performed by mobile network operators. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.